Entre Ares y ternura
by Mouxe
Summary: Dionne es la primera reencarnacion de Athena, Aniel es su Pegaso. Ambos crecen juntos y se enfrentan a la primera Guerra Santa contra el Dios Ares y la ternura que siempre ha existido entre ellos tiene que desaparecer para darle paso a la Diosa de la Guerra.
1. Armadura de Caballero

Armadura de Caballero.

Empiezo a toser sangre al incorporarme con dificultad; el último golpe ha sido realmente doloroso. Atenodoro parece disfrutar con mi sufrimiento puedo notarlo por la sonrisa burlona que se muestra en sus labios sabe que odio que se burlen de mí.

La busco con la mirada, en un hábito que intento eliminar pero que sin duda permanece neciamente, me sorprendo al no verla en su sitio de siempre: En lo alto de las gradas del Coliseo. Atenodoro pronto me da su ubicación al mencionar que _Su Alteza_ ha bajado hasta la arena con ese tono condescendiente que suele usar cuando la menciona en mi presencia, me giro un poco para observarla, su largo cabello gris ondea con la suave brisa y sus ojos castaños se encuentran fijos en mi persona.

Comprendo sus intenciones incluso antes de que ella las pienses por lo que decido alejarme tan pronto como puedo, paso de largo a mi compañero de entrenamiento que murmura una queja y me voy caminando por uno de los laterales de la arena.

Escucho mi nombre en sus labios con enojo, repitiéndolo incasablemente al tiempo que trato de seguir avanzando pero me detiene al sujetarse con firmeza de mi camisa pronunciando un dolido "¡No me ignores!" y haciéndome sentir culpable.

Su frente descansa sobre mi espalda un segundo después y no puedo evitar tensarme al observar los pocos santos que están por esa parte; sus miradas reprobatorias acompañadas de ceños fruncidos suelen ser algo común cuando estamos juntos.

-Estoy ocupado, _Princesa._ –Digo intentando soltarme para seguir mi camino pero ella obstinadamente no me lo permite aferrándose con más fuerza mi camisa, sé que no le gusta que la llame por el título porque según suena condescendiente y solo lo uso cuando no la quiero cerca, lo que es una gran mentira porque _siempre_ la quiero a mi lado.

-Estas herido. –Pronuncia ignorando mis palabras, su delicada mano recorre mi brazo por las magulladura y los raspones, suprimo un escalofrío que me produce su tacto –Permíteme curarte antes de que continúes con el entrenamiento.

Su voz suena tan firme que no puedo negarme aun así hago el intento –No sería apropiado –Contesto incomodo por las miradas que nos dirigen los demás y de las cuales no te percatas. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

-No me importa si no consideras que es apropiado, para mi si lo es, solo quiero cuidarte. –Me replica con sus ojos castaños firmes que no permitirían ninguna replica, dejo que me arrastre hasta una zona más sombreada, no me he percatado que traía consigo vendajes por lo que asumo que estaba preparada desde el comienzo para que esto sucediera, me siento halagado y confundido a partes iguales mientras me siento en una gran roca observándola preparar todo, inclinándose sobre mí para revisar las heridas. – ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-No lo hago –Y el bufido que sale de sus labios –poco apropiado para una dama como ella –me confirma que no me cree ni yo me creería cuando es obvio que miento. –No es a propósito.

-¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? Si no lo haces no puedo entenderte.

-Es que… Cuando haces esto, cuando te muestras tan atenta conmigo como si fuera tu favorito los demás se comienzan alejar de mí y empiezan hablar…

Nunca he contado la verdad porque sé que si lo hago te sentirás triste, incomoda o podrías molestarte y justo lo primero es lo que parece suceder, tu rostro se ensombrece y pareces entristecida.

-Lo siento. –Te disculpas al terminar de ajustar un vendaje sobre mi brazo, durante unos largos minutos nos quedamos en silencio algo extraño cuando estamos juntos –Lo siento –Repites.

-No te disculpes. –No me gusta verte así por lo que tomo tus manos entre las mías, contrastamos fuertemente: Las tuyas pálidas y delicadas junto a las mías más oscuras, rusticas y llena de cicatrices. –No quiero que te sientas mal ni ser descortés contigo, me gustan tus atenciones. –Confieso sintiéndome nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo al ver su hermosa sonrisa aparecer en sus labios –Pero cuando vienes a buscarme con vendajes para curarme solo a mí a pesar de que los demás están heridos…

-Ellos no me dejan ayudarlos –Me interrumpes señalando algo de lo cual estoy muy bien enterado, conozco de sobra tu frustración por eso.

-Lo sé, ellos consideran inapropiado que los toques con tus manos puras cuando ellos están sucios, ensangrentados y heridos, no quieren contaminarte.

-No puedo entender eso… –Tus ojos bajan a nuestras manos aun unidas, siento un súbito ataque de vergüenza por lo cual intento soltarte pero lo evitas entrelazando tus dedos con los míos –Eres mi mejor amigo, Aniel.

-Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, Dionne. Siempre lo serás pero también soy un santo a tu servicio. –Cada vez que la escucho pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón late más rápido –Y por eso tienes que entender que debo hacerme cada vez más fuerte para poder protegerte.

Ninguno quiere admitir que la guerra se nos viene encima pero los dos somos conscientes de eso, mi prioridad es volverme fuerte para protegerte, daría mi vida por ti sin dudar; salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir como llevas nuestras manos enlazadas hacia tu frente como si elevaras una plegaria.

-Los días que tanto disfrutamos… Esas tardes donde trenzabas mi cabello mientras comíamos las galletas que nos traían las doncellas llegaran a su fin, la guerra iniciara pronto. –Musitas con tristeza.

-Yo... yo luchare para que nunca lleguen a su fin. –Digo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-No me prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, mi querido amigo. –Susurras liberando mis manos dedicándome una mirada triste.

-¡Pero lo cumpliré! –Exclamo exaltado. Te empiezas a reír por mi repentino arranque y no puedo más que mirarte con adoración ¿Qué hombre no lo haría? Pero solo puedo verte; incluso si tengo tu permiso de tocarte no debería hacerlo –Quiero proteger tu sonrisa por encima de cualquier cosa. –Me arrodillo frente a ti el cual es el lugar al que pertenezco: A tus pies, adorándote.

-Si quieres verme sonreír entonces quédate siempre a mi lado. –Tus ojos se clavan en los míos con ese cariño infinito que me has dado desde que nos conocimos, a veces sueño demasiado, con demasiadas cosas y demasiados anhelos. –Porque eres el autor de la mayoría de mis sonrisas.

Me sonrojo con fuerza por tus palabras sin embargo pareces tranquila y no te inmutas por lo que has dicho o quizás sea yo el que está leyendo entre líneas, no lo sé pero no me importa ser tu bufón personal si así puedo asegurar tu felicidad.

-Vas a cuidarte ¿verdad? –Afirmo con la cabeza para darte tranquilidad, una guerra es una guerra y nunca se puede asegurar nada pero por ti haré todo lo posible para sobrevivir hasta saberte a salvo.

En un impulso loco, me incorporo un poco hasta que nuestros rostros están a centímetros uno del otro, me miras con curiosidad parpadeando cuando comienzas a ruborizarte lentamente, te muerdes el labio inferior y comienzas a respirar agitadamente. _Curioso_ pensé que era el único que se ponía nervioso.

-Aniel. –Suenas tan anhelante que no puedo más. Mis labios buscan los tuyos para besarlos, somos un par de torpes que solo se tocan suavemente pero es suficiente para mí, en cambio tus manos acarician mis mejillas tímidamente.

-Te prometo protegerte, Dionne. –Declaro al separarnos, un rojo tan fuerte como el de las fresas que tanto te gustan está presente en tu rostro enmarcado por tu cabello gris –Proteger tu hermosa sonrisa, tu felicidad –Y la mía debo agregar, aparto un mecho de tu frente disfrutando el contacto en mi piel.

-Es una promesa. –Esta vez eres tú la que se acerca para dejar un beso en mis labios y no puedo evitar sonreír como tonto, porque solo ella, solo Dionne me hace sentir así por muy _prohibido_ que este solo te quiero a ti.

–Seré tu armadura en la guerra me tendrán que destruir primero para soñar si quiera con hacerte daño.

**Nota: ¡Buenas! Tengo un pequeño proyecto en mente, y este es el primer paso de ese proyecto, les presento a las primeras reencarnaciones de la Diosa Athena y de Panthea (el Primer Pegaso) según mi imaginación. **

**Esta historia va dedicada a dos personas muy muuuy valiosas, PaoCraft por ser como siempre mi cómplice y a Suki90 por ser mi nueva compinche. :D **

**Hay imágenes de Dionne y Aniel que pueden encontrar por mi Deviantart: Mouxesaint o por el de Suki: Sunney90.**

**Continuando con la historia esta transcurre durante lo que sería la segunda guerra santa y es la primera vez que Athena reencarna como humana junto con el alma de Pegaso. **

**Dionne: Significa "Reina Divina" en griego. **

**Aniel: Significa "Armadura de Caballero" en griego.**

**Atenodoro: Es un nombre griego relativo a la Diosa Athena.**

**Oh, bueno y como detalle curioso esta historia entra dentro de la cronología de mi fic de "Amor Inmortal" que espero retomar algún día. X3 **


	2. Reina Divina

Reina Divina.

Muerte.

No deseo que haya más muertes, no quiero que otra vida se extinga.

No, no.

Comienzo a llorar inevitablemente, dejando escapar todo mi dolor en un acto humano universal, los dioses no lloran, yo no debería hacerlo.

No puedo evitar hacerlo mientras escucho que te acercas, eres el único que desobedecería la orden tan tangente que di sobre dejarme sola pero tú no puedes hacerlo porque fui yo la que te pidió permanecer a mi lado.

-Dionne.

Y es tu voz lo que más necesito escuchar en estos momentos no soy capaz de enfrentarte porque no quiero que me veas llorar, no quiero ser débil ante ti pero no puedo evitar recordar la muerte de mis queridos santos, ni de mis amigas y mucho menos las de los niños inocentes.

-Dionne, estoy aquí. –Siento tu mano posarse sobre mi hombro derecho con firmeza, transmitiéndome esa estabilidad que tanto necesito.

-Han muerto tantos, Aniel. –Pronuncio con la voz estrangulada, no quiero recordar la pelea que tuvimos en la mañana ni las cosas hirientes que te dije, no quiero apartarte nunca de mi lado y temo por tu vida.

-Es natural que las cosas sucedan así. –Me dices fingiendo tranquilidad pero te conozco lo suficiente para sentir la amargura en tu voz.

-No deberíamos tener que luchar si Ares no fuera tan necio podríamos acudir a la negociación. –Digo frustrada por el flujo de las acciones.

-No pierdas tus energías pensando en eso. Es Ares de quien estamos hablando –Me replicas desdeñoso como cada vez que digo el nombre de mi hermano, por raro que parezca una risa pequeña escapa de mis labios –No vale que le dediques un segundo pensamiento. –Me instas a girarme para que quedemos frente a frente, miro tus ojos esmeraldas llenos de preocupación y esa chispa de rencor por el hecho de que Ares está incluido en la conversación.

-Siempre te enojas cuando hablo de él. –Comento sonriendo ligeramente a la final cumples tu promesa de hacerme sonreír.

-Intento besarte contra tu voluntad. –Respondes. Arqueo una ceja al recordar el momento en que estallo la guerra santa con la imprevista visita del dios de la guerra con su aire orgulloso, testarudo y violento en el Templo Principal. Sí, intento besarme con esa brusquedad tan característica que posee pero no lo deje, nunca lo haría preferiría ahogarme a dejar que me toque.

-Tú me besaste sin pedir permiso. –Comento con un poco de burla pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de que algo te ha afectado por la seriedad con la que me regresas la mirada, pareciera que siempre término haciéndote daño sin intención.

-Es diferente. –Me dices –Yo jamás te haría daño y mis sentimientos son sinceros. –Es la primera vez que te oigo nombrar esos "sentimientos" que los dos sabemos existen pero ninguno menciona en voz alta –Pero Ares solo te quiere por demostrar que puede ganarte y humillarte.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. –Y de nuevo no entiendo porque quiero llevarte la contraria, veo como arrugas tu frente y como tus ojos cambian al enojo, rara vez te enojas conmigo. –No importa no quiero discutir.

-Yo tampoco y menos si es por _él_. –Suspiras sacudiendo tu cabeza como alejando las ideas molestas, una vez más tus manos viajan a mi rostro para retirar la humedad que aún permanece en mis mejillas. –No llores, _Reina._

Me sonroje con el apodo que tan directamente sueles decirme cuando estamos solos y que enmascaras en el nombre que me diste al estar con los demás, intento sonreírte pero de nuevo los recuerdos de todos los perdidos vuelve con fuerza a mi mente.

-No quiero perder a nadie más…. _No quiero perderte a ti._ –Lo último lo susurro apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro, me siento miserable por permitir que existan estas muertes cuando es mi deber protegerlos.

-No me perderás. –Afirmas abrazándome por la cintura, rodeándome con tu calor –Incluso si muero no me perderás porque seguiré cuidándote siempre… _Sobre todo de dioses aprovechados. _–Musitas las últimas palabras con un tono rencoroso que pocas veces te he escuchado.

Quisiera responderte algo para calmar tus sentimientos pero no encuentro nada que decir, prefiero hundir mi rostro en la piel de tu hombro y que de esa forma tus brazos me rodeen con más fuerza y me transmitan toda la seguridad que necesito pero tus manos alisando mi cabello me recuerdan un detalle.

-Esos días ya no volverán. –Siento tu mirada confundida sin embargo no quiero enfrentarla –Aquellos días donde me trenzabas el cabello con delicadeza mientras nos reíamos de cualquier tontería alejados de la vista de los demás. Esos días tan nuestros han llegado a su fin.

-No, no lo han hecho. –Niegas separándome de tu cuerpo para llevarme hasta unos taburetes que estaban olvidados en una de las paredes de la habitación, me haces sentar y te acomodas a mi espalda –Mira: En este momento estamos en la colina más floreada que hayas visto en tu vida, hay tantas flores hermosas pero ninguna que te llegue a los tobillos, huele muy bien, estamos en primavera y sopla una brisa cálida pero refrescante, las aves nos acompañan con sus cantos. –Cierro los ojos para dejarme guiar completamente por tu suave voz mientras siento como pasas tus dedos entre mi cabello acariciando sutilmente la piel de mi cuello. –Es mágico. Estar contigo lo es. –Sonrió ligeramente dejando que mi imaginación recree todo con lujos de detalles al tiempo que vas trenzando mi cabello lentamente alargando el momento.

-Las ninfas han escuchado el canto de los pájaros y se han acercado a nosotros, están encantadas con tus habilidades manuales y esperan que le hagas trenzas también. –Ríes discretamente en mi oído –Empezamos hacer coronas de flores que adornan nuestras cabezas.

-Esas ninfas han llegado para hacer multitud. –Tus manos rodean mi estomago al abrazarme, dejo que mi espalda se apoye en tu pecho y que mi cabeza caiga sobre tus hombros –De la nada ha salido un fauno en celo a perseguir a las pobres ninfas que huyen despavoridas con el fauno detrás y el campo vuelve a ser nuestro nada más.

-El caballero debería acudir en ayuda de las ninfas. –Contesto en broma para cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir un beso en mi cuello.

-Estarán bien, tienen mucha experiencia en huir de faunos libidinosos. –Te ríes alegremente para después guardar silencio –Dionne, aunque se acaben los días que pasamos juntos en esta vida vendrán más en la siguiente.

Quiero aferrarme a esas palabras, soñar que podremos seguir riendo en un campo que compita con Elysum y que tus manos siempre trenzaran mi cabello delicadamente en instante íntimo, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por el calor y la dulzura de tu esencia, aparece un esbozo del futuro en mi mente:

"-No quiero hacerlo, te hare daño no tengo ni la menor idea. –Se queja el chico con insistencia.

-No es tan difícil, Seiya. Ya te mostré como hacerlo. –Le responde una joven con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Y si te jalo el cabello? –Pregunta preocupado.

-Estará bien, sé que no lo harás con intención. Por favor, Seiya, tengo mucho calor.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a una de las sirvientas o a Tatsumi?

-¿Y por qué te resistes tanto hacerme un favor?

-No es "resistirme" no sé cómo hacerlo. –Infla los cachetes en un gesto infantil.

-Solo es hacerme una trenza en el cabello no es como si te pidiera que desactivaras una bomba.

-Para mí es casi lo mismo. –Se inclino para rozar su mejilla con un suave beso furtivo –No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna forma.

-Eres un tonto a veces. –Susurra la chica con una sonrisa enamorada para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo delicadamente en los labios –Te quiero pero tengo calor y no puedo trenzarlo yo sola. –Hizo un gesto señalando su larga cabellera.

-Tan necia. Si te jalo es culpa tuya por insistir mira que quise protegerte de mis torpes manos. –Dice dramáticamente –Sabes el riesgo en el que te has metido, Saori, intente advertirte.

-Confió plenamente en ti. –Responde con una sonrisa llena de confianza –Apresúrate.

-No quedo tan mal. –Dice orgulloso de su trabajo, a pesar de unos cuantos jalones que la chica aguanto en silencio ha logrado domar a tan revoltosa melena.

-Te lo agradezco, ahora has ganado la medalla de bronce en realizar trenzas. –Sus brazos pasan sobre sus hombros rodeando su cuello –Felicitaciones.

Y se besan suavemente y a escondidas. "

Sonrío somnolienta entre tus brazos de caballero, de tu armadura que siempre me protege y acompaña, puedo estar segura de que no me abandonaras porque eres mío, de nadie más. Y con la certeza de que habrá nuevos días puedo descansar en un sueño tranquilo en tu compañía, algún día serás mi "Seiya" y yo seré tu "Saori" y deslizaras tus manos por mi cabello con ese mismo cariño que me das hoy.

**Nota: Esta es la segunda parte de la historia, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Dionne con una pequeña escena SaorixSeiya. **

**Dedicado igualmente a mi Pao y a Suki. **


	3. Encuentros

Encuentros.

El destino funciona de forma curiosa, yo nací para pertenecerte desde mi primer aliento de la misma forma que mi hermana nació para Artemisa ¿Qué suerte o desgracia la de mis padres, no? Dos de sus cinco hijos debieron ser entregados a los dioses.

Cuando te conocí apenas tenía seis años; pequeño, impetuoso y atrevido nunca espere cruzar mi camino con una reina como tú, entonces pensé que eras un ser místico, específicamente una ninfa por tu belleza.

Mi hermana mayor de solo once años fue elegida como sacrificio para la diosa Artemisa, la recuerdo con aquella túnica blanca tan pura, su cabello adornado con flores y esas pulseras sagradas brillantes al sol.

Ella había aceptado su destino con dignidad y elegancia, nunca la vi llorar.

Pero yo si lloré por ella, por mi madre y por el destino cruel. Todos me decían que era un honor, que la familia debía sentirse bendecida pero no podía comprenderlo, Dionne moriría, su cuerpo perdería calor y su sonrisa nunca volvería. ¿Dónde quedaba la bendición en eso?

Por eso la noche anterior al día elegido me escurrí hasta tu habitación junto con nuestros hermanos para acompañarte por última vez, nos consolaste, intentaste convencernos de lo feliz que te sentías de haber sido elegida, prometiste que nos cuidarías desde las estrellas.

Al amanecer tuve que marcharme pero guarde tu imagen con fuego en mi memoria, sonriente, con el cabello negro enmarañado y tus ojos chocolate llenos de vida, siempre me he preguntando: ¿Por qué incluso ante la sentencia de muerte sonreías?

Supongo que la respuesta seria que su alma era hermosa.

La tarde llego lentamente, sonreías en cada momento sin importar las miradas ni las disculpas de nuestros padres, solo brillabas.

-Es por una buena causa, Aniel. Verás si la diosa está contenta será una buena época para el pueblo, contaremos con su bendición una vez mas y eso es provechoso para todos, necesitamos las cosechas para sobrevivir, la salud para las doncellas y su ayuda para traer nuevas vidas. Me siento orgullosa de que el destino del pueblo este sobre mis hombros porque mi muerte nunca será en vano, habré protegido a todos, te daré la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi memoria con fuego casi dolorosamente, la entrega, el sacrificio y la humildad serían tus mejores cualidades al caminar hacia el templo de la diosa, te llame a voz de grito, pataleando y llorando alargando mi mano tanto como daba mi brazo para sujetarte, para evitar el porvenir, para salvarte.

Pero no pude hacerlo, solo vi la luna elevarse roja en el horizonte y supe que fue tu final. Me solté de mi madre y corrí hasta las afueras del templo para gritarle a esa diosa cruel por llevarte, por alejarte de mi lado. ¿Acaso tu vida, mi vida era tan insignificante?

Una de las siervas de la diosa me apunta con su flecha directo al corazón ofendida por mi falta de respeto, mi madre grita en algún sitio al fondo rogando por mi vida y me siento un estúpido por arriesgarme y hacer tu sacrificio en mano.

-Alto. –La primera vez que oí tu voz me parecía solemne aunque ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra, la doncella de la luna levanta la mirada para dirigir el trayecto de la flecha hacia la derecha donde te encuentras para bajarla al instante.

Recuerdo girarme lentamente por temor a ser apuntado de nuevo hasta poder observarte, pequeña con la piel pálida, tu cabello grisáceo en uno de esos moños que madre solía hacerle a mis hermanas y tus ojos castaños claros llenos de firmeza, despedías poder y elegancia para ser incluso más baja que yo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con voz dulce –increíblemente dulce para la ferocidad de sus ojos – la doncella.

-Athena. –Respondiste con tranquilidad, solo entonces me fije que te acompañaban un par de hombres de aspecto poderoso y distante, vestidos de oro resplandeciente.

-Diosa de la Guerra. –Reconoció entonces con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable –Mis respetos, Señora. –fue todo lo que pronuncio al tensar nuevamente el arco esta vez apuntándote.

-¡No! –Un impulso desde lo más dentro de mí fue lo que me llevo atravesarme en medio ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes –Ya te llevaste la vida de mi hermana. ¿Por qué quieres otra?

-Niño insolente. –La flecha se dispara en mi dirección, recuerdo que cada segundo me parecía eterno y al mismo tiempo veloz, cerré mis ojos esperando mi final pero este nunca llego por lo que decidí ver que sucedió; uno de los hombres muy alto, de cabellos dorados y aspecto rudo sujetaba con firmeza la flecha en su mano derecha.

-Eres un chiquillo valiente. –Pronuncio despidiendo una energía dorada, no sería la primera vez que la sintiera como te confesé alguna vez, porque mi hermana Dionne también podía hacerlo cuando nuestros padres no miraban.

-El sacrificio que este pueblo debía ofrecerle a la Diosa Artemisa ya se ha cumplido –Dijiste con suavidad evitando mi mirada llorosa –El dolor de este niño es comprensible pero que lo atacaras por protegerme es impropio de las siervas de mi hermana. –La doncella se encogió asustada repentinamente para después entrar al templo en silencio sin darnos la espalda.

Recuerdo que perdí el conocimiento siendo la última imagen que vi tus ojos posarse en los míos. Cuando desperté mi madre me observaba con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con cierta tranquilidad, me ayudo a levantar para instruirme en la educación que tendría que mostrar con las visitas.

Me vistió con mi mejor túnica porque debía estar presentable. Al salir de mi habitación me encaminaron hasta el comedor donde la niña que confundí con una ninfa se encontraba sentada en la mesa tomando el té con lentitud.

Supe que mi vida cambiaria en ese instante en que tus ojos se posaron en mi con posesividad. Ya no me ataban los lazos que me unían a mi madre, a mi familia, a quien yo era, solo entendí que sería tuyo.

-Aniel, soy Athena. –Te presentaste con tu dulce voz, me explicaste quien eras a pesar de que tenía alguna idea por los cuentos de mi madre, me contaste de tu misión en este mundo, de la travesía que enfrentarías y a la cual yo tendría que acompañarte.

Quise decirte que no, negarme y patalear pero no pude por el recuerdo de mi hermana, hui de la casa al bosque cercano prefiriendo no darte una respuesta aun así me fuiste a buscar hasta encontrarme, nos sentamos en silencio en un claro lleno de vida.

-Entiendo que no quieras venir conmigo. –Decías mientras hacías una corona de flores –Tu hermana te cuidara siempre.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunte.

-Athena. –Respondiste contrariada.

-No, ese es el nombre que te pusieron los hombres en el Templo. ¿Quién eras antes de ser "Athena"? –Me miras con duda como si no comprendieras mis palabras.

-Mi hermana se llamaba Dionne, la segunda hija de mis padres era dulce, cariñosa y se preocupaba por nosotros pero dejo de ser "Dionne" para ser el "Sacrificio" de la Diosa Artemisa, siento que nadie la recuerda. –Confieso con frustración porque al levantarme nadie menciono su nombre, nadie lamento su muerte y nadie la lloro.

-Siempre he sido Athena. –Dices mas convencida –Nací en el Santuario, he vivido toda mi vida ahí y soy quien soy. –Sonríes tiernamente dejando la corona en mi cabello rubio –Tu hermana no ha desaparecido porque tú la recuerdas, la quieres y mientras sigas pensando en ella no se desvanecerá.

-Si voy contigo… ¿Me hare mas fuerte? –Ella asiente alegre de que al parecer estuviera cediendo un poco – ¿Tendré que dejar a mi familia?

-En lo que dure el entrenamiento, cuando te conviertas en un Santo podrás venir a verlos, les puedes mandar cartas.

-No sé escribir ni leer. –Por primera vez me siento avergonzado de esa falta de conocimiento.

-No importa, yo te enseñare. –Comienzas hablar sobre las cosas que has aprendido aquellas que te gustan y que no te gustan, las que te fastidian hasta el cansancio y las que te emocionan.

Sonríes mucho en este momento, parloteando con rapidez y al cuestionarte sobre eso respondes que no puedes reír mientras estas en clases o en las ceremonias que debes estar siempre firme y tranquila por lo cual aprovechas este instante de soledad para divertirte.

-Eso no está bien. –Digo –Las niñas siempre deben sonreír sino no son niñas. –Pareces confundida con mis palabras –Sonríe más seguido sin importar quien este frente a ti.

-Puedo sonreír para ti.

Me convenciste con eso porque de alguna forma quería proteger esa delicada sonrisa de todos, de tus aliados y tus enemigos de cualquiera que te prohibiera mostrar tu felicidad.

Era un niño tonto, impetuoso y atrevido que de pronto se encontró con una niña sincera, preciosa y solitaria, completamente diferentes nos juntamos con facilidad, siendo lo que el otro necesitaba.

-Dionne. –Te dije un día mientras estábamos sentados en la biblioteca cumpliendo la promesa que me hiciste de enseñarme a escribir. –Quiero saber cómo se escribe "Dionne". –Me sonreíste al mostrarme con una letra pulcra que tanto practicabas –Eres Dionne. –Ladeaste la cabeza confundida –Dijiste que no conocías a la Diosa Artemisa aunque la llamaste tu hermana porque así te enseñaron, no eres Athena aun hasta que te conviertas en ella serás mi Dionne.

-Es el nombre de tu hermana. –Señalas con timidez.

-Sí. Ella era lo más valioso para mí y se sacrificó por nosotros. –Te muestro los torpes trazos que logre hacer –Ahora tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi tesoro y te cuidare siempre como no pude protegerla a ella. –Vuelves a sonreír –Además las niñas deben sonreír.

Ríes alegremente y me siento extremadamente feliz como nunca en mis cortos años.

-¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntas con suavidad al tiempo que marcas la página del libro que lees.

-En la primera vez que me obligaste a trenzarte el cabello. –Contesto sin decirte la verdad por vergüenza –Lo cruel que fuiste al convencer a un niño de solo siete años de aprender engañándolo al decirle que eran nudos de guerreros solo para después utilizarlo a tu conveniencia.

-¡Que dices! Tú quisiste aprender por tu propia voluntad cuando Helena me estaba enseñando –Ríes suavemente por el recuerdo –Y sinceramente no fue difícil convencerte que me peinaras esa ocasión… ni las que siguieron.

-¿Cómo te diría que no si eres tú la que me lo pide? –Te sonrojas como pocas veces.

-Si te pidiera que saltara de un barranco ¿lo harías?

-Sí. –Respondo con simpleza porque es la verdad, enmudeces mientras me observas con curiosidad y un brillo hermoso en tu iris castaños.

-¿Si te ordeno que me abraces?

No te contesto pero me coloco de pie para llegar a tu lado, sentándome lentamente esperando cualquier palabra de tus labios pero no salen nada, mi brazo pasa sobre tus hombros para acercarte a mi cuerpo, no veo tu rostro sin embargo, siento como te relajas.

-Lo haría. –Contesto a tu pregunta.


	4. Reencuentros

Reencuentros.

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos seis años pero nos reencontramos al cumplir yo los dieciséis.

Las primeras señales de la Guerra Santa comenzaron durante el invierno: Pequeños desastres naturales sucedían por el mundo, muertes importantes y algunas que otras disputas políticas.

La tensión fue aumentando en el mundo exterior por lo cual mis salidas se fueron reduciendo, se acercaba el momento de dar la cara por la humanidad y de combatir con todas mis fuerzas, mi mayor secreto: Estaba aterrada, por no poder estar a la altura, por defraudarlos, por fallar.

-Dionne, conseguí unas galletas en la aldea. –Pero siempre aparecías en el momento justo para salvarme de mis pensamiento, vestías la ropa que usas usualmente para los entrenamientos con el rostro lleno de polvo por lo cual pude concluir que estabas escapado de tus deberes – ¿Quieres que las comamos juntos?

-Sí. –Sonrío con alegría por la facilidad con la que me ayudas a distraerme de todas mis preocupaciones.

-¿Sabes que los aldeanos comentan que han estado escuchando de una nueva guerra que iniciara en el lejano norte? –Hablas esperando que tome el primer bocado como de costumbre para que puedas comer.

-No me extrañaría, todos estos sucesos que vienen pasando se debe a la influencia de los daimones de la guerra. –Respondo con pesar.

-Los derrotaremos. –Dices ansioso y puedo ver en tu mirada esmeralda la emoción que sientes de poder demostrar tu valor en el combate. –No podrán con nosotros.

-Preferiría que no tuviéramos que llegar a las armas.

-Yo tampoco. –No puedo evitar arquear mi ceja con desconfianza cuando cada vez que nos vemos estas entusiasmado por mostrarme que tan fuerte te has vuelto y a cuantos has vencido en combate omitiendo las veces que te han hecho morder el polvo –Lo digo en serio, si no hay una guerra nunca estarás en peligro.

-Todos estaríamos a salvo. –Concuerdo tomando el té que las doncellas han dejado.

Conversamos un poco más antes de que el Patriarca te echara aludiendo al hecho de que debías seguir entrenando para volverte fuerte en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, contestaste de la forma imprudente en la que sueles hablar alegando que jamás seria un desperdicio los momentos en mi compañía.

Me siento en el trono que me corresponde por derecho de nacimiento para meditar, la primera vez que nos cruzamos te confesé que no recordaba nunca haber visto a Artemisa pero que Audomaro insistió tanto en que ella era mi hermana menor, que yo la conocía y que era Athena que termine por intentar satisfacerlo, entonces llegaste tu, me diste un nombre y una identidad más allá de la diosa.

Y fui por ese nombre solo tuya.

Pero hoy, hoy he comenzado a ser Athena nuevamente, porque he visto en ti a mi querido Panthea, en esos rasgos tan aniñados y maduros al mismo tiempo, me confundo un poco porque son muchos los recuerdos que quieren florece, demasiados para procesarlos todos por lo cual debo elegir aquellos que me ayudaran en esta travesía… y en los tuyos que atesoro.

-Estás rara. –Dices una de esas tardes en las que como siempre nos sentamos en la grama de mis jardines privados a pasar el rato –Me ves de forma rara.

-Son idea tuyas. –Pero sé que tienes razón, estos últimos días he tenido que adaptarme a quien soy realmente, no quiero dejar de ser tu Dionne pero también soy Athena y algunas partes de mi han cambiado un poco, más parecidas a quien fui como inmortal.

-Te conozco. –Afirmas con seriedad –No te preocupes, te juro por y con mi vida que saldremos victorioso –Sonríes orgullosamente –Después de todo eres tú y soy yo, y tenemos a la Señora Niké de nuestro lado. ¿Quién podría contra nosotros?

-Nadie. –Contesto contagiada por esa confianza que emanas. ¿Serás mi apoyo eternamente?

-Dionne, la guerra comenzara, lucharemos y ganaremos, te lo prometo. –Tomas mi mano al levantarte impetuosamente arrastrándome a través de los pasillos en dirección al Salón del Trono, confirmas que Audomaro no se encuentre por las cercanías, tu temor al Patriarca me divierte. "Audomaro no muerte" te dije alguna vez a lo que me respondiste "Los leones son impredecibles".

-¿A dónde vamos? –Te pregunte al aceptar tu ayuda para bajar de la pared, me siento emocionada mientras nos fugamos juntos a un destino incierto.

-Confía en mí. –Y lo hice tan sencillo como respirar, deje que tus manos me sostuvieran para guiarme por los caminos ocultos del Santuario, esos que aprendiste al recorrerlos para visitarme al escaparte de tu maestro. –Pronto llegaremos, cubre tus ojos.

Te obedezco disfrutando del momento, tu mano sujetando firmemente la mía y tu brazo rodeando con delicadeza mi cintura para darme apoyo mientras camino a ciegas, mis sentidos se sensibilizan: Escucho el sonido de las olas, el olor de la brisa marina y mi piel responde a tu contacto, al calor del sol y al suave viento.

-¿La playa? –Pregunto mientras nos sentamos en la arena en la orilla lo suficientemente cerca para que el agua moje nuestros pies.

-Sí, eres como el agua. –Me dices con una sonrisa misteriosa –Si te meten en una pequeña ánfora te adaptas, si tienes que estar frente a políticos fastidiosos pones tu mejor rostro de indiferente amabilidad para tratar con ellos. Puedes estar tan calmada como lo está el mar en este momento y estar viviendo una tormenta en tu interior, pero el mar es invencible y eterno como tú.

-Si yo soy el mar. ¿Qué eres tú? –Pregunto ruborizada evitando verte al apoyarme en tu hombro.

-El cielo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el cielo siempre acompaña al mar, ahí a donde llegue el mar en el horizonte también llega el cielo, día y noche. –Sonríes arrogante después haces una cara rara para inclinarte hacia mí, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan pero mi mano se coloca sobre tus labios avergonzada evitando que el beso suceda. – Además el de la armadura de Pegaso soy yo. Por lo que tengo derecho a volar tan alto como quiera, casi tocando el sol. –Sujetas mi mano para que no la aleje mientras besas lentamente la palma y cada uno de mis dedos.

-El cielo es hermoso e inmenso, cambia con el ciclo solar y es el escenario para las estrellas. –Sonrío suavemente al reflexionar –Eres inmutable pero al mismo cambiante, determinado y libre como el cielo, más bien como el viento, puedes ser tan suave como una brisa de verano o tan intenso y poderoso como un tornado.

Lo que más me gusta de esa comparación que has hecho de nosotros con los elementos es precisamente algo maravilloso: Los dos son eternos, efímeros y compañeros.

¿Seremos siempre así?

El ocaso nos sorprende con un hermoso espectáculo en el horizonte donde cielo y mar se combinan en un solo azul para recibir al sol, siento como tu mano roza la mía delicadamente casi imperceptiblemente, no me ves pero sé que soy lo único en tu pensamiento.

_Ah, Panthea…. _

No eres el mismo ahora tu cabello es claro como el mío, tus ojos ya no me recuerdan a las arenas del desierto sino más bien a esos campos llenos de verde que tanto nos pertenecen y aunque en el exterior no te pareces sigues siendo el mismo cariñoso, valiente, leal y fiel hombre que conocí.

¿Soy la misma diosa?

¿O solo soy Dionne para ti?

Cualquiera de las dos mujeres que veas en mi te sienten suyo, soy la mortal que tanto le gustan los dulces, las flores y el cabello trenzado pero soy también esa diosa que valora el corazón valiente del guerrero que tiene en frente.

De un modo u otro me perteneces.

Ya seas como Aniel el Santo de Pegaso o Aniel mi mejor amigo.

Y yo seré Dionne a quien le diste su nombre o Athena a quien eres fervientemente leal.


	5. Dios de la Victoria

Diosa de la Victoria.

El sol que entra por las ventanas me despierta suavemente, cubro mis ojos mientras escucho el ajetreo de las doncellas al moverse por la habitación al preparar el baño y el atuendo que llevare durante el día, sus voces animadas me contagian su energía juvenil.

-Buenos días, Alteza. –Las cinco jóvenes hacen una profunda reverencia a modo de saludo al incorporarme, muevo la mano para restarle importancia al tiempo que me coloco de pie, rápidamente Narcisa la de cabellos dorados se acerca para ayudarme a retirar la túnica con la que duermo.

-La Señorita Athena la espera para el desayuno. –Me informa Aranza al salir de mi baño mañanero.

-En un momento la alcanzo. –Sonrió al encaminarme al Comedor Principal, mi querida hermana no eres precisamente la misma que conocí y aunque he disfrutado verte crecer con los altos y bajos de la vida humana extraño nuestras conversaciones -creo que te sientes un poco intimidada por mi presencia- espero que podamos volver a tenerlas al completar tu despertar. Pareces perdida entre tantos deberes, no temas aquí estoy para guiarte.

-Buenos días, Niké. –Me saludas alegremente desde tu puesto encabezando la mesa, Audomaro se levanta para abrir la silla donde me sentare a tu derecha, una vez acomodada y en compañía del Patriarca y del Santo de Piscis, la conversación es amena por lo cual puedo percatarme de la madurez que has alcanzado.

-Cada día pareces estar más despierta, Athena. –Comento mientras tomamos un tentempié en los jardines.

-Muchos de mis recuerdos han vuelto estos últimos años pero siguen entremezclándose con mis recuerdos humanos. –Dices contrariada para luego suspirar profundamente –Creo que no encuentro un punto medio entre la humana y la diosa, nunca fui una adolescente mientras era una deidad y de pronto siento todo esto….

-Puedes considerarlo parte del aprendizaje de los humanos, ya has vivido la niñez y ahora debes enfrentarte a la pubertad. –Contesto escuchándote reír –Y siempre puedes seguir siendo Athena así que está bien que seas "Dionne" un tiempo.

No puedo evitar reírme al observar el ligero sonrojo que aparecen en tus mejillas, al haber nacido adulta de la cabeza de Zeus nunca te viste atrapada por un mar de emociones descontroladas a flor de piel como se encuentran los humanos en sus años de juventud o los dioses propensos a las hormonas, demasiado racional para aprender a sentir.

-Deseo solo poder ser "Dionne" para él por el tiempo que nos quede de vida. –Confiesas con ese tono dulce que usas al referirte al joven Pegaso.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió la primera vez que llego al Santuario y nos dijiste muy claramente que él era tuyo, de nadie más por eso te encargarías de su educación y de volverlo un caballero, Audomaro nunca entenderá tu empañamiento con ese chico que trajiste un día pero yo si puedo entenderlo y por eso mismo te aliento a mostrarle tus sentimientos.

-Eres Athena y eres Dionne. Solo son nombres que señalan una parte de ti misma que deben convivir. Para el resto de este Santuario incluyéndome eres la Diosa Athena, ni más ni menos. Para Aniel y otra vez para mí también eres Dionne, la dulce chica humana que tanto quiere proteger a todos.

Espero poder ayudarte a encontrarte a ti misma nuevamente pero de momento tendremos que reflexionar en la merienda dado que Timotheus de Capricornio te ha venido a buscar para llevarte a las lecciones de historia.

-Señora Niké. –La voz alegre de Aniel me sorprende a mis espaldas en el Templo vacio de Sagitario, al girarme para enfrentarlo puedo notar sus ropas desgastadas por el entrenamiento y la expresión de cansancio que tiene. – ¿Dionne está en el Templo?

-Se encuentra en sus lecciones con Timotheus y sabes perfectamente que no le gusta ser interrumpido. –Veo como haces una mueca de desagrado, sé qué prefieres tenerla para ti mi querido. – Si tienes un tiempo libre ven conmigo.

-Uh. –titubeas unos segundos para después asentir con confianza. –Me gustaría saber si a la Señora Niké le gustan tanto los chocolates como a Dionne.

-Me gustan incluso más que a ella.

Debo admitir que eres un encanto en esta vida, extrovertido, alegre y un buen conversador, un poco atolondrado, aparentemente es un rasgo que conservaras en tus reencarnaciones, no podría imaginarme de qué manera te ve Athena cuando para mi parece haber pasado un suspiro de tiempo y sin embargo para ella solo han transcurrido los años de su vida humana.

En medio de una interesante discusión sobre el movimiento político que vive actualmente Atenas sentimos una presencia agresiva desde el Palacio, no falta ni dos segundos para que salgas corriendo escaleras arriba invocando tu armadura.

Te doy alcance con rapidez al momento de entrar al Salón del Trono –no por nada soy una diosa de la guerra – solo para encontrarnos con el escenario de ver al Dios Ares, alto, musculoso, con el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos sangre fijos en Athena.

El contraste es mayor que en otras épocas, principalmente querida hermana porque no eres tan alta en esta vida, tu mirada es aun más inocente que antes y tu porte se ve aun infantil comparado con el hombre que es tu hermano.

-Me han informado que estas aceptando pretendientes, hermana. Es el motivo por el cual he venido para mostrarte que no necesitas perder tu tiempo cuando puedes tenerme solo con pedirlo. –Puedo notar que sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.

-Lamento que tu informante te haya comunicado algo que es ciertamente falso, no acepto pretendiente alguno. –Contestas con el tono perfecto de condescendencia y amabilidad.

-¿Llamas mentiroso a mi informante? –Puedo ver esos rasgos coléricos que tanto te caracterizan Ares, como te inclinas peligrosamente sobre Athena, Audomaro y Timotheus se tensan detrás de ella pero soy yo quien debe sujetar con firmeza del brazo al joven Aniel para que no haga una tontería.

-Contrólate. –Susurro a su oído aunque dudo que me haya escuchado realmente.

-No conozco la identidad de tu informante pero no es confiable. –Replicas fríamente.

-En realidad creo que la mentirosa es otra. –Sonríes ladinamente intentando de muy mala forma coquetear con Athena –Pero no tienes que hacerte la difícil, estaré encantado de recibirte en mi lecho… –Inesperadamente vemos como la sujeta de la barbilla para besarla a lo que ella se resiste.

Creo que ese fue el detonante, escuche el grito característico de la técnica de Pegaso antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, Aniel se me escurrió de las manos con una facilidad casi insultante para enfrentar directamente a Ares, un chico estúpidamente valiente en esta vida también.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Aniel! –Alzas tu voz en un intento de llegar a él para detenerlo pero al igual que a mi te ignora con un único objetivo en su mente, por desgracia para nuestro chico Ares atrapa su puño en el aire con una mueca de burla en su rostro, no pronuncia palabra sin embargo basto un segundo para ver su deleite con lo que iba hacer: Escuchamos los huesos de la mano de Aniel quebrarse bajo su fuerza y el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios.

Nuestros cosmos aumentan rápidamente al mismo momento que Ares lanza a Pegaso contra uno de los muros, Timotheus invoca su armadura y Audomaro se pone en posición de combate pero veo que es algo que quieres hacer por tu cuenta y te brindo todo mi apoyo.

Sus cosmos chocan con ferocidad logrando que la estructura del templo se vea afectada, los dos son similares en algunos aspectos: La determinación, la fortaleza y la terquedad. La diferencia es que Ares se deja llevar con demasiada facilidad por la pasión perdiendo el control de su poder en cambio tu permaneces serena para tomar ventaja y de un momento a otro el torbellino de poder se inclina a tu favor y el Dios de la Guerra es rechazado.

Ares ríe escandalosamente al levantarse, ya he llegado a tu lado para entonces y tus santos ya se han reunido en el pequeño salón rodeándolo, Aniel por el contrario se ha acercado hasta nosotras con rabia en la mirada para protegernos, siempre protegiéndonos.

-Esto no se quedara así, hermana. Me vengare de ti. –Pronuncio como declaración de guerra para luego marcharse en una esfera de luz.

Todos están demasiado alterados como para prestarnos la atención suficiente por lo cual aprovecho para decirte en voz baja al oído "Sé más cuidadosa", el sonrojo que esperaba no aparece, por el contrario tus ojos castaños se enfocan en los míos con seriedad al asentir, entiendo que pasa por tu mente: No existirá una próxima vez.

-¿Están bien? –Aniel se muestra preocupado, sostiene su mano herida con la otra y puedo ver tu deseo de bajar a consolarlo solo te detiene la presencia de los demás.

-Sí, estamos bien. –Confirmas –El que debe ir atenderse eres tú antes que esa lesión empeore.

-Esto no es nada. –Intentas mostrarte valiente pero una mueca de dolor se te escapa al mover la mano herida bruscamente.

-Un guerrero debe saber admitir sus propias limitaciones, las doncellas y los médicos se encargaran de tu cuidado además si no estás completamente sano ¿cómo piensas protegerla? –Digo instándolo a que se dirija al cuarto de enfermería.

-Aun con el cuerpo destrozado seguiría levantándome para protegerlas. –Dice con la mirada ardiente dejándonos mudas a las dos, hizo una reverencia para marcharse en compañía del Santo de Águila.

-¿Está bien que permita que eso suceda? –Me preguntas al atardecer durante nuestra merienda.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Panthea luche una y otra vez.

-Esa fue su decisión y la tuya debe ser respetarla.

Me miras con tus iris castaños con una expresión bastante curiosa por lo que cuando me pediste que te ayudara a ver Aniel en privado no pude negarme, tampoco era tan difícil solo debíamos llegar al área médica y distraer a los que se encontraban ahí.

Sorprendentemente al llegar nos informaron que el terco santo de Pegaso se había marchado al mediodía contra las indicaciones del médico que empezó a desvariar sobre los defectos de la juventud así que lenta y silenciosamente nos fuimos alejando para reírnos alegremente cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Dónde crees que este?

-Creo que ya sé donde puede estar. –Pronuncias después de meditar durante unos instantes, bajamos hasta el Coliseo que permanecía curiosamente vacío desde el ataque incluso podríamos decir que era peligroso para nosotras andar solas, pronto comenzaste acelerar el paso y no tarde mucho en percatarme de que ya habías visto al joven Aniel.

Decido sentarme en una roca donde llega la sombra para darles la privacidad que necesitan además de vigilar que nadie se acerque demasiado. El amor es una fuerza poderosa e inexplicable, puede hacer que el más sensato actué con locura o que los intrépidos caminen con precaución, todo con el fin de proteger a la persona amada.

No puedo evitar observar cuando Aniel se inclina para besarte por sorpresa, supongo que es una especie de despedida porque incluso desde esta distancia puedo sentir tu cosmos en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

No te entristezca hermana sin importar el desenlace de esta guerra lo volverás a encontrar en tu próxima encarnación. Vuelves con una mirada de decisión propia de ti, me dices por lo bajo que no volverán a besarse o a tener un contacto cercano de nuevo, que esa aventura tierna ha finalizado y en sus mentes solo existirá la guerra que ha comenzado.

Además me informas quien ya sabes quién converso con Ares: Poseidón.

-Debí estar alerta o al menos avisarle a mi querido Aniel que era un mal sitio pero me deje llevar y me olvide por completo de lo demás. –Sonrío con ternura por tu inocencia.

-Es dulce el amor ¿no es cierto? –una sonrisa avergonzada aparece en tu rostro mientras subimos hacia los doce templos, te detienes para mirar atrás y al imitarte puedo verlo de pie con todo ese valor, poder y lealtad que lo caracteriza, en sus ojos una promesa de amor eterno.

-El amor no es para todos, Niké. A veces es mejor mantener esa llama en una vela a permitir que cause un incendio.


	6. Dios de la Guerra

Dios de la Guerra

Su sonrisa no volvería a recibirlo, el calor de su cuerpo no lo calentaría durante las noches oscuras ni sus expresivos ojos castaños ocultos tras esas largas pestañas lo encantarían. Un suspiro de tiempo, eso era la vida de los mortales en comparación a la de los dioses, entrando y saliendo de nuestras vidas como un destello.

La acompañare en su último adiós. Mi quería Aricia, que perdida tan lamentable.

Sin embargo…

Una hermosa doncella en la flor de su juventud llora silenciosamente, cabellos rubios cual sol, piel de porcelana y grandes ojos verdes la convierten en el tipo de mujer que ha de pertenecerme.

Son hermosas hasta que lloran entonces pierden todo el encanto y me doy cuenta de que no es más que una chiquilla.

-¿Por qué mi poderoso señor desgasta su tiempo con simples humanas? –La voz susurrante proviene de una especie de asqueroso tritón que se atreve a dirigirme la palabra, sin duda alguna un sirviente de mi tío Poseidón. –El señor merece algo a su altura, una divina diosa.

-Habla. –Dije con curiosidad.

-La joven reencarnación de Athena influenciada por su vida humana ha decidido buscar un pretendiente. –Una carcajada escapo de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Palas aceptando pretendientes? –La idea parecía tan extraña que no dude en sacar mi lanza y apuntar a la criatura que se encorvo temeroso –Mi hermana mayor juro permanecer virgen.

-El emperador lo sabe, pero lo ha visto. El Emperador lo vio, está seguro. –Repite.

-¿Qué vio?

-A la joven Athena –humana con un mortal.

-¿Un mortal?

-Sí.

El viento sopla con fuerza en dirección a Atenas, la ciudad que mi hermana disputo con Poseidón y a la cual ha tomado bajo su protección al reclamarse vencedora, sonreí satisfecho. Quizás es tiempo de probar una nueva oportunidad, el tritón se arrastra al mar perdiéndose en sus profundidades.

En lo alto de la montaña puedo observar el Santuario que ha creado para resguardarse junto con aquellos guerreros que ha decidido reunir para formar su Orden Sagrada, un montón de hombres y algunas mujeres que se han inclinado a sus pies para acompañarla en su lucha. No doy demasiados pensamientos en cuáles son sus intenciones o las razones de darle tanto valor a los mortales, si a términos prácticos sus vidas son cortas pero no importaba las guerras que libraban lo alimentaba.

Cierro los ojos para recordarla: Sus ojos del color del hierro, igual de afilados que una espada, feroces e indomables, su rostro siempre imperturbable enmarcado por su cabellera negra y su cuerpo de doncella oculto celosamente por sus vestimentas.

Desde mi nacimiento la he considerado un reto que lograre domar, porque el lugar de la guerra es con la guerra sin importar las diferencias entre ambos su naturaleza es la misma que la mía, muerte y destrucción.

-Conviértete en mi esposa. –Exigí hace mucho tiempo durante una reunión "familiar", mis palabras silenciaron el resto de las conversaciones mientras yo observaba con seguridad la sorpresa en los ojos de mi hermana mayor, joven e inexperto tenía plena confianza de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de sus labios vírgenes, la creencia de que ella esperaba por mí, para convertirse en mi compañera.

No pudo ser más decepcionante, Zeus me miraba con semblante serio y un poco ofuscado después de todo Athena siempre ha sido su _preciosa _hija predilecta. Palas me enfrento con su rostro inexpresivo de costumbre.

-No.

Su escueta respuesta retumbo por todos los rincones, nuestro padre se veía más relajado al escucharla pero yo…. Estaba humillado, sobre todo cuando los demás dioses comenzaron hacer bromas a mi costa mientras que ella solo perdió interés en pocos segundos alejándose para conversar con Niké.

Respire profundamente para calmar mi cosmos que empezaba a aumentar por la ira que me nacía del recuerdo, esa necia evito cada uno de mis cortejos, nunca doblegándose manteniendo esa mirada fría sin importar mis intentos, excusándose y burlándose de mí.

Pero ella me pertenecía. Lo aceptada o no.

Puedo sentir su poder desde aquí, no es tal perceptible como hace décadas pero podría deberse a su contenedor mortal, divertido, me envolví en una esfera de luz atravesando la distancia que nos separaba en pocos segundos. Soy la guerra y la destrucción es parte de mi ¿lo entiendes no hermana?

No lamento lo del techo de tu Templo.

Parpadeo un poco fastidiado por el humo que se cae, cuando logro enfocarte no puedo evitar una sonrisa burlesca, no te pareces en nada a tu cuerpo original si bien tu versión joven no es menos atractiva, tiene su propio encanto infantil. Solo una niña, con cabellos grises, ojos castaños y una rostro amable.

-Me han informado que estas aceptando pretendientes, hermana. Es el motivo por el cual he venido para mostrarte que no necesitas perder tu tiempo cuando puedes tenerme solo con pedirlo. –Pronunció con perfecta seguridad chocando mis palabras contra tu aura de tranquilidad.

-Lamento que tu informante te haya comunicado algo que es ciertamente falso, no acepto pretendiente alguno. –Contestas con ese tono neutral, aburrido y exasperante. ¿Dónde está el ardor que me muestras en combate?

-¿Llamas mentiroso a mi informante? –Pregunto colérico de su juego. Me inclino sobre ti disfrutando de la gran diferencia de altura que nos separa ahora, los mortales que te respalda se tensan inmediatamente puedo oler la emoción del combate en ellos.

-No conozco la identidad de tu informante pero no es confiable. –Replicas fríamente.

-En realidad creo que la mentirosa es otra. –Te dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas de estas por las cuales _Aphrodite_ moriría por acompañarme–Pero no tienes que hacerte la difícil, estaré encantado de recibirte en mi lecho… –No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad e incluso antes de pensarlo demasiado mi mano viaja a tu delicada barbilla para robarte un beso.

-¡Déjala en paz! –El grito de un niño me distrajo de mi preciada oportunidad, pude sentir al mismo tiempo el cosmos de la fastidiosa y hermosa Niké acercarse también.

-¡Aniel! –Escucho tu voz alterada en un grito que intenta detener al niño, reconozco esa mirada sin dudar y esa audacia contra los dioses, atrapo su puño en el aire, disfrutando el ponerlo en el lugar que le corresponde: A mis pies. Mi mano aprieta con fuerza hasta escuchar sus huesos quebrarse coreado por el grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios.

El cosmos de todos aumentan rápidamente en el instante en que lanzo al chico contra uno de los muros, uno de ellos invoca su armadura mientras que el viejo se pone en posición de combate, justo antes Athena eleva una de sus manos calmando a sus hombres.

Lo vi. Ese ardor en tu mirada, guerra, no esperaba por supuesto la demostración de ira y rabia. Nuestros cosmos chocan con ferocidad haciendo temblar todo el templo, somos similares y nuestros poderes están al mismo nivel, no puedo perder contra ti ni permitir que ese mortal continúe con vida, la ira me inundo al sentir la preocupación que tenía por esos hombres.

Dejo que mi poder, fiero, salvaje y sangriento crezca más y más consiguiendo que el tuyo retroceda, si gano sé que podré tomarte sin dificultad, rio divertido de la situación, quizás un poco excesivamente confiado solo fue un segundo en el que fluctuó mi poder porque en un giro inesperado tu cosmos sobre pasa al mío y soy rechazado, solo eso para que tomara ventaja, atrapándome en un torbellino y lanzándome contra una pared, luchar, perder o ganar, fiereza, esta es la Diosa de la Guerra que deseo, rio al levantarme poco me importa la cantidad de servidores que se han reunido en el salón, no puedo evitar observar al impertinente chiquillo acercarse hasta quedar frente a ti, parece que quiere protegerte, será estimulante demostrarle lo insignificante que es.

-Esto no se quedara así, hermana. Me vengare de ti. –Pronunció como declaración de guerra para luego marcharme como llegue, debo preparar a mis Berserkers para el juego que estamos empezando.

Sonrió al observar a la doncella de cabellos de oro descansar sobre el lecho de mi cama, no fue difícil convencerla de entregarse a mí, después de todo nadie se niega a los deseos de un dios, por eso, Athena eres un perfecto reto para mi persona, algún día ocuparas el lugar de esta chiquilla y verás lo mucho que has perdido, sino puedo tenerte entonces tampoco te tendrá nadie, menos algún mortal.


	7. Diosa de la Guerra

Diosa de la Guerra. 

Fue su orden.

Ellos la cumplieron, mientras arrodillados en el suelo cada guerrero era inmovilizado hasta que su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo, la sangra salpicando en todas direcciones mientras se desplomaba sin vida en la tierra sagrada, como un acto de guerra, como una declaración de una violenta victoria.

Ella se encontraba de pie en la parte más alta del Coliseo, observando mientras se cumplían sus decretos, orgullosa, impasible, mientras sostenía el báculo de la victoria en su mano derecha, el Santo de Libra, un hombre fornido, lleno de cicatrices se encuentra a su lado, luciendo sus armadura, cargando las armas de la victoria, sin su apreciada colaboración no se habría podido ganar la batalla.

Esta que se llevó demasiadas vidas de ambos bandos, esta que casi acabo con el Santuario, esta que se llevó la ternura de la Diosa que tanto adora, esta que se llevó la ingenuidad del Santo que ella ama.

La Diosa de la Guerra se siente orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo entristecida, sus valiosos amigos han desaparecido de este mundo, asesinados brutalmente por los guerreros de su hermano, de su enemigo, sus ojos castaños han perdido la dulzura que la caracterizaba y ya no se escucha su risa de niña traviesa, él solo la observa de la distancia recuperándose de sus heridas, no tiene el valor de acercarse porque no la reconoce.

-¿Estás bien? –Llega a preguntarle cuando el último guerrero es decapitado, sus almas siendo enlazadas en la zona, necesitando un sello de sus manos para ser contenidos.

-No lo sé. –Responde sin mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiona intranquila.

-No es nada por lo que deba preocuparse, Sra. Athena. –Dice levantándose para hacerle una reverencia antes de marcharse, dejándola sorprendida y con una sensación de vacío en el pecho, es la primera vez en casi una década que no la llama Dionne, que es distante con su persona.

-Espera… ¡Dime que te sucede! –Exclama enojada por su indiferencia, necesita sus palabras de apoyo, ha perdido a casi todos sus santos.

-No te reconozco. –Admite dándose vuelta para mirarla cara a cara, sus ojos esmeraldas se muestran distantes, desconfiados perdiendo el afecto y la adoración con la que la veía –Ha sido difícil, he perdido a muchos de mis amigos, a mi maestro. Pero también perdí a mi mejor amiga en algún momento de la guerra ¿Era necesario hacer eso después de ganar?

-¡Ellos mataron a mis santos, casi te matan a ti! –Grito con el corazón agitado recordando ese intenso y angustioso momento para ella.

-Es una guerra, si hubiera muerto sabría que lo hice dando todo, luchando por protegerte. –Grito de regreso. Calmándose después de dar unas respiraciones profundas –La Dionne con la que crecí, mi amiga no habría hecho esto. –Señalo el campo donde enterraban los cuerpos –No lo habría hecho, si esta es Athena entonces prefiero a Dionne, siempre te serviré pero no puedo quedarme contigo luego de ver esto, no por ahora.

-¿Me abandonas? –Susurro sintiendo una profunda opresión en el pecho, herida por sus palabras, por la realidad que le mostraba, miro en la dirección que señalo observando los restos sin vidas de esos guerreros, imaginando por un instante que eran los suyos, Ares acostumbraba a ser violento, sádico y cruel en las victorias, burlándose de las desgracias del perdedor ¿Acaso ella actuaba diferente? –No te vayas. Necesito que te quedes.

-No puedo hacerlo, no eres mi amiga. –Dijo decepcionado con el corazón tan lastimado como el de ella, regañándose por estar ocasionando su sufrimiento –No puedo quedarme más tampoco, no puedo controlarlo, cada vez que veo sangre siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza, se me oscurece la mirada y comienzo a temblar, no logro concentrar mi cosmos, temo que ya no puedo luchar. –Confeso avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¿Tienes miedo a la sangre? –Cuestiono confundida, preguntándose en qué momento de la guerra sucedió eso y porque no lo había notado, ella que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, que curaba sus heridas a pesar de su negativa.

-Sí. –Admitió cruzando su mirada con la angustiada de ella –Quiero tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con esto, contigo, con la Diosa Athena. –Se acercó hasta ocultar un mechón de su cabello rubio ceniza detrás de su oreja –Volveré, espero encontrar a Dionne entonces.

-Dionne no se ha ido. –Susurro –Sigo aquí pero las guerras son difíciles, Ares podría haber acabado con la humanidad, todos sufrían por su influencia, teníamos que detenerlo costara lo que costara.

-Lo sé. Pero lo detuvimos. –Replico. – ¿Lo que no sé es si mi Dionne y Athena son la misma?

-Sí. –Recuerda las palabras que le dijo a Niké al comenzar la guerra, se arrepiente no quiere perderlo –Quizás me excedí, no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás pero no puedo ser un santo con este problema, sé que eres tú si puedes darte cuenta de que fuiste muy cruel. –Ella admite que necesita su sinceridad, como Niké tampoco parece estar de acuerdo en su proceder –Regresare a ti. Lo prometo.

Athena observa a su Santo de Pegaso caminar cada paso que lo aleja del Santuario en ruinas, siente como su corazón se va alejando junto a él, sus cabellos rubios están trenzados a su espalda, danzando con el viento, puede ser la última vez que lo haya hecho, mientras los restantes santos que quedan comienzan a recoger los restos de los templos una mano se posa sobre su hombro, es Niké que la mira con compasión conociendo los misterios y las dudas de su alma, le asegura que el chico regresara, a lo que ella asiente, intentando eliminar toda la ira y la rabia que se ha acumulado dentro de su alma, que la llevo impulsivamente a ordenar el fin de las vidas de aquellos guerreros, espera poder limar los bordes de la diosa y poder ser Dionne de nuevo, poder sonreír para él y sus santos.

La Diosa de la Guerra ruega por volver a sentirse humana, mientras el mundo intenta recomponerse de la lucha entre dos dioses que comparten un mismo título en sus dos presentaciones.

Ella sonreiría cariñosa, afectuosa con la sinceridad recuperada a flor de piel, ya no tenía la misma ternura que conocía en su niñez, en cambio adquirió la ternura y la inocencia que se adopta con la edad, no la que viene con la ignorancia sino la que llega con la experiencia.

Él ya no es un guerrero pero ha logrado la paz consigo mismo, regresa al sitio que siempre ha sido y será su hogar, junto con la mujer que es el centro de su vida, aceptando sus errores, sus fallas, sus desaciertos, porque puede amarla aún más ahora que la acepta con todo lo que es.

La guerra ha terminado hace mucho tiempo, la ternura que existió entre ellos desapareció para darle paso a la Diosa de la Guerra, astuta, impasible, orgullosa y determinada, la protectora de la humanidad que esta manchada de sangre, que venció a su contrincante sin vacilar, quien derramo como su enemigo sangre en sus tierras sagradas.

La guerra ha terminado hace mucho tiempo, la diosa y su santo pueden recuperar la ternura que existió entre ellos, la confianza eterna que los unió y los lazos intensos, irrompibles que los mantienen unidos, han aprendido más cosas sobre sí mismos, aceptando los defectos del otro y abrazando sus diferencias.

Ella es una Diosa que lucha por aprender a ser humana.

Él es un guerrero que no puede luchar.

Ambos deciden compartir su vida en el Templo que los vio crecer, entrenando y guiando a una nueva generación, esperando que sus próximas vidas puedan compartir el mismo afecto que tuvieron ellos.

_Decidí darle un final a esta historia de forma momentánea, no creo que deje de escribir de ellos pero quería darles una conclusión aunque fuera un final abierto. _


End file.
